


space virgin

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors make all of the marvel women lesbians, it’s what they deserve: the anthology series [2]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, and my spy wife natasha, hahaha endgame was so funny nobody died, i love my blue space girlfriend, i only accept this opening scene thanku, tony stark and nebula being soft space buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: tony and nebula are stuck in space, but he’s still got a girl in mind for his new friend.





	space virgin

tony stark and nebula had been stranded in space for over 2 weeks now. they’d spent countless days working away, trying to fix the ship, do anything. but they ran out of fuel, it was hopeless. 

tony, being himself, suggested they spend their final days just talking and playing games. it was fun, she was pretty clueless about a lot of it, but she had plenty of heart. she’d divulged few secrets about her upbringing, but it didn’t take much to know that her ex machina look wasn’t by choice. 

nebula was enjoying it too, in the weirdest way. their imminent death didn’t seem to bother, it felt peaceful after such a chaotic life and losing so much. the man she was with was a confusing terran, but never mean or angry. he was just, nice. it was refreshing, and she felt calm around him- if not infuriated by his games. 

“you know,” he said, after a few rounds of noughts and crosses they decided to just go sit and watch the stars for a while. it was all new to him, and she enjoyed the peace. “i have a friend back on earth you might like, she’s nice. a bit feisty, like you.”

nebula pulled a face, clueless as to what he was talking about. “the blue thing? i don’t think it’d bother her. she’s a bit of a wild card.” he finished with, handing the last of the food packet to her. 

she took it, and ate it all down quickly. “i don’t understand.”

“oh!” he said, laughing slightly. “are you a space virgin? i always imagined that it’d be different in space, there’s so much more to choose from.”

“relationships are pointless, and outlawed by my father. i would never break his rules.” she thought back to her younger years, confused by the world, and a teen only ever doing what her father said- out of loyalty and fear. 

“there’s a whole other world out there now. if we ever get out of here, make sure you get some.” he smiled one more time before turning back to the stars. they had always been a place he’d want to be, but now he just felt lost, and alone. it definitely wasn’t as he imagined. 

days later, and by some miracle, tony found himself stumbling off the ship and into the arms of pepper potts. god how he missed her smell, he was home. 

nebula found herself climbing out to a group of strangers, mainly. she found herself breaking it to rocket that they were all gone, it was just them two left. they just said down, wordlessly. 

nebula found herself settled into terran, after someone had so kindly fixed her a kind of room in their compound. it was odd, but it felt much calmer than the 100 square feet of the ship. rocket was there too, and everyone so far had been incredibly kind to her. 

it took tony a while to get back to health, his frail body was close to collapse after starving on the ship. once he was better, nebula was surprised to see he would still come to her and play a small game or have a conversation. 

“i was thinking about when we were up in the air,” he started, as he sat opposite nebula for a game of ‘go fish’ “and how i mentioned i have a friend you’d like.”

“yes.” she said, still more concentrated on her cards. “the blue one.”

“you’re the blue one, sweetie. she’s just into it. probably.” he said laying down his cards and looking up to nebula. 

“well you haven’t met the whole scooby gang yet, so we’ll do that later, and you can meet her.” he smiled. 

after the game nebula found herself being dragged down a few hallways by tony, and him meekly pointing out ‘changes’ that they’d made in his absence. 

tony knocked on a door they came to, and took himself in. nebula scuffled in behind. 

“tony! how are you recovering?” she said with a smile, giving him a weak hug. 

“same old, you know. i just wanted to properly introduce you to my friend. she’s great, feisty. reminded me of you.” he winked at her, making her shake her head. “between you and me,” he leaned in closer. “i think she feels really out of place here.”

nebula pulled a face at him, still hearing what he said. he just shook it off. “neb, be nice,” tony started, smiling away “this is natasha.”

“natasha.” nebula repeated, shaking her hand but not smiling. “do you like the colour blue?”

**Author's Note:**

> reminder that i love nebula and natasha and this came about by accident <3


End file.
